One or more embodiments of the invention may pertain to support structures. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to umbrella canopy system that may be mounted to a vertical support.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that many individuals enjoy lying on a beach, hanging around a swimming pool or engaging in other activities that may involve being exposed to the elements such as, but not limited to, watching sporting events, relaxing in a park, hunting, picnicking, and fishing. Elements to which such individuals may be exposed may include, without limitation, sun, rain, falling objects, insects, and wind. Some beaches or swimming pools have little to no shade or rain protection. Some beaches or swimming pools may have palm trees which may provide minimal protection from sun, rain, and falling objects depending on their size. It is further believed that other outdoor locations such as, but not limited to, sporting events, swap meets, carnivals, festivals, mountain retreats, ski resorts, water parks, soccer-baseball-football fields, lakefront parks, boating docks/piers or concert venues and parks may similarly lack shade or rain protection.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the related technology generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available approaches for providing protection from the sun, rain and other elements. Some such approaches are standard patio, market or beach umbrellas. One can expect that if the frames of these umbrellas are not securely anchored, the umbrellas may be unstable and may become unusable in windy conditions. Such approaches may not provide full coverage or full protection from the elements such as, but not limited to, sun, rain, falling objects, privacy, and insects.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.